A display panel having a touch function is widely used in various display devices such as cellphones, tablet computers, information inquiry machines in public places and the like. A user can operate the display device by only touching an indicator on the display panel with a finger, which eliminates the user's reliance on other input devices (such as keyboards and mice), thereby simplifying human-computer interaction.
In order to meet the user's requirements better, a force sensor is usually provided in the display panel for detecting an amount of a force occurred when the user presses the display panel, so as to enable the display panel not only to collect touch position information, but also to collect force magnitude information, thereby broadening the application scope of touch technologies.
The structure of the display panel is complex and includes a plurality of layers. In the related art, a material of the layers, which are disposed directly above and under the layer where the force sensor is located, is silicon oxide. The Young's modulus thereof is relatively small. When an external force is applied, both elastic deformation and non-elastic deformation may occur, in which an inelastic deformation will remain in the layer and cannot be restored. Therefore, the force sensor still has a certain deformation even though at the position where the force sensor is located is not subjected to a stress, thereby leading to baseline drifting of the force sensor, which may deteriorate the detection accuracy of the force sensor with respect to the force.